Sin ti
by Sophie-Selenne
Summary: Edward abandonó a Bella hace años. Ahora, años después, él la encuentra y descubre que ella lleva una vida sin él.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece**, excepto mis musas.** Todo es de Stephenie Meyer.** Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Sin ti_

_**--------------**_

**L**una nueva. La oscuridad era casi total. Las estrellas que iluminaban la noche eran uno de los pocos focos de luz de los alrededores. El otro foco de luz provenía de una casa, cuya ventana trasera, que daba al jardín, estaba abierta. Las blancas cortinas de ésta se movían levemente a causa de una ligera brisa, mientras una mujer andaba lentamente por la habitación. Su pálida cara, en forma de corazón, reflejaba el más puro amor mientras hablaba suavemente a algo recostado en sus brazos. Sus labios se curvaron en un puchero y más tarde en una franca sonrisa, mientras ella andaba, cuidadosa de no tropezarse.

Te sentabas sobre la repisa de la ventana contigua, ocultado fuera de la vista, de forma que la mujer no pudiese verte, pero tú pudieses ver todo lo que ocurría. Aquella noche, te sentaste silenciosamente, inmóvil como una piedra, sin hacer el más leve movimiento ni ruido. No querías molestar su normal rutina de cada noche –rutina que habías estado observando durante los pasados dos días. Después de que la volviste a encontrar.

Levantaste la cabeza y tus ojos dorados se fijaron en ella.

Te maravillaste de cómo ella no había tropezado aún –cuando, normalmente, intentaba bailar, y aun yendo por una superficie plana, ella tarde o temprano acababa tropezando y cayéndose. Pensaste que debía estar poniendo todo su empeño y esfuerzo en concentrarse en no caerse y estar derecha. Sonreíste, con cariño, recordando todas las veces que ella se había caído, aún no habiendo nada en el suelo. Ahora, parecía otra persona: su pelo, antes castaño y largo, estaba corto, aproximadamente por los hombros y algunas partes estaban recogidas por una horquilla. Había engordado un poco (aunque, como calculaste, era algo razonable respecto a la edad) pero sus grandes ojos color chocolate no habían cambiado en absoluto, al igual que el adorable rubor de sus mejillas. Suspiraste y sonreíste con nostalgia. Ella todavía olía a fresa y a ese olor tan apetecible que la hacía única. Su sangre era la más dulce que habías olido en toda tu existencia.

Estabilizándose, ella se rió suavemente y sacudió un poco su cabeza, mientras caminaba despacio, a la vez que hacía sonidos calmantes, hacia un reproductor de CD's y con cuidado presionaba el "play".

Los sonidos de un piano rompieron el silencio, mientras los desgarradores y hermosos latidos de su corazón golpeaban tus oídos. Estabas asombrado de que ella hubiese encontrado aquel CD (ya que lo habías ocultado bastante bien bajo la tabla suelta de su habitación), aunque, al mismo tiempo, estabas feliz de que ella lo hubiese encontrado y todavía quisiera escucharlo. Era la primera vez, según recordabas, que ella ponía la canción, ya que por lo general, se limitaba a tararear la melodía.

Ella comenzó a balancearse otra vez, con la cabeza baja, mientras giraba despacio, tarareando para sí misma. Podías recordar el día en el que habías tocado la canción en el piano para ella. La primera vez que la habías visto llorar… La primera vez que habías visto gotas pequeñas y saladas bajar suavemente por su rostro. Recordaste que tocaste una solitaria lágrima y la probaste. La degustaste como si no hubieses probado nada antes. La mejor parte fue que, en el fondo de tu ser, nunca te arrepentiste. De aquella forma tan fuera de lo común, siempre tendrías una parte de ella en ti.

Saliendo de tus pensamientos, la miraste otra vez y, para tu sorpresa, viste una lágrima que caía de su ojo. Tuviste muchas ganas de extender la mano y tocarla. Tocar la lágrima que corría por su mejilla. También quisiste tocar su piel, queriendo sentir la emisión de impulsos de sangre, caliente, en sus venas. El deseo se hizo intenso. Tenías un loco impulso de saltar y tenerla para toda la eternidad. Pedirle perdón por abandonarla, de aquella forma tan egoísta. Pero te dijiste a ti mismo que habías hecho lo correcto. Ella obviamente había seguido adelante y era humana. Lo que era más importante.

¿Entonces, por qué te seguías sintiendo tan culpable por abandonarla?

Te inclinaste hacia delante, descansando la cabeza en la palma de tu mano, como si de una estatua de mármol esculpida por Miguel Ángel se tratase, con tus brillantes ojos puestos en ella. Observando cada movimiento que hacía. Cómo se balanceaba y giraba, todavía tarareando suavemente para sí. Viste otra lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, mientras ella dejaba de balancearse y miraba inexpresivamente la empapelada pared. Una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios y lamentaste no poder saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Querías saber si ella aun te recordaba. Ansiabas saber si ella aun recordaba tu nombre. Y, en aquel momento, quisiste saber si ella un pensaba en ti. Ella había puesto la canción… Tenía que acordarse. No había otra explicación al por qué había puesto ese CD. Algo renació en tu interior, un pequeño fuego comenzó a arder con intensidad en tu pecho, mientras seguías observándola fijamente. Memorizaste cada rasgo de su cara. La forma de sus ojos, las pequeñas líneas que tenía en medio de su frente que se plegaban cuando ella fruncía el ceño… Sin apartar la vista de ella, miraste su hermoso cuerpo, cuerpo que estaba cubierto por una ancha camiseta gris y unos pantalones de pijama de rayas color violeta y rosa.

Tus ojos se posaron en sus descuidadas zapatillas. La noche anterior, ella se había sentado y se las había quitado de una patada, de forma que ambas chocaron contra la pared de enfrente con un ligero golpe. En vez de fruncir el ceño, como ella haría, ella se había reído suavemente, con una alegre mirada en sus ojos marrones.

La nana terminó con unos últimos acordes de melancolía. Meciendo sus brazos más cerca de su pecho, ella cruzó la habitación y volvió a poner la canción otra vez.

Ella suspiró de modo contento y, mientras caminaba cerca de una antigua mecedora, recordaste su antigua habitación en Forks. Recordaste la primera vez, años atrás, que te habías sentado en aquella silla. Observándola. Mirando su cara mientras dormía, al mismo tiempo que luchabas con tu conciencia por lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Viste que una almohada azul estaba ahora en la mecedora, sujetando su espalda cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, descansando su cabeza sobre la parte más alta de la silla, de modo que su blanco cuello estaba expuesto. Sus pálidos párpados se cerraron mientras ella se desprendía de sus zapatillas, dejando al descubierto sus pies, que, puestos de puntillas, mecían la mecedora hacia delante y hacia atrás. Tu boca se quedó seca y sentiste un dolor en tu garganta, que se agarrotaba, al igual que tus músculos, mientras observabas la escena y, más concretamente, su garganta, sintiendo la ponzoña fluyendo en tu boca. Quisiste morirte en aquel instante, de ser posible, por querer aún hundir tus dientes en su sensible cuello.

Te marchaste hacía todos aquellos años por esa razón.

Sabías que no deberías estar ahí, pero era físicamente imposible estar lejos de ella. Aún así, para alejarte de ella, habías dejado a tu familia cinco años antes. Lo que habías echo era imperdonable. Lo sabías. No merecías que te hubiesen perdonado todo el dolor y la preocupación que les habías causado.

Años después, recorriste cielo y tierra para encontrarla. A pesar del daño y las heridas, cosa por la que te sentirías siempre culpable, necesitabas más que nunca estar cerca de ella. Comprobar que estaba bien.

Era un deseo tanto físico como emocional. Era una necesidad.

La parte más dulce de la nana hizo su aparición, y, en ese momento, viste que la suave luz de la lámpara mostraba las lágrimas que silenciosamente se escapaban de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas. Sentiste un dolor en tu interior. Querías abrazarla y consolarla. Querías acariciar su pelo, apartarlo de su cara y besar su rostro hasta que las lágrimas y el dolor desapareciesen. El no poder conseguirlo, la impotencia que sentías en ese momento, era indescriptible. No tener ese privilegio, te estaba destruyendo por dentro. Aun más de lo que ya estabas.

Alejarse de ella había sido un error. Lo sabías desde que lo estabas planificando. Veías todo el mal que le harías y te harías a ti mismo. Pero lo tuyo no importaba. Lo importante era ella. Solo ella.

Te sentías traicionado al pensar que ella creyó tan pronto que tú no la amabas. ¿Cómo podría creer la mentira tan rápidamente?

En un impulso, quisiste entrar corriendo en la habitación y pedirle perdón profusamente, con todo tu ser. Decirle que te sentías como si estuvieses en el infierno, y pedirle perdón por haberla puesto a ella también.

Pero no lo hiciste. Ya no eres parte de su mundo ni lo serías nunca más. Ella te había olvidado tal y como tu le dijiste que hiciera.

Habías vuelto a Forks unos meses después, incapaz de mantenerte lejos de ella, para enterarte de que ella había vuelto a Florida con su madre. Su padre, con extrema frialdad, te había dicho que ella parecía un ser sin vida más que un ser humano. Y que su ex esposa y él pensaron que lo mejor para su hija era que se alejase del lugar que le causó tanto dolor.

Y luego, recientemente, habías averiguado que ella…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente y la cabeza de un hombre asomó por ella.

Mirando a través de la ventana, tu cuerpo se puso rígido y dejaste escapar un gruñido lo suficientemente suave para que a oídos humanos no llegase a escucharse. Con los ojos entornados, observaste como aquel hombre, ataviado con camiseta blanca y pantalones azules de pijama, se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su mejilla con cuidado.

Ella abrió los ojos, le sonrió y extendió su cuello hacia delante hasta unir ligeramente sus labios con los de él.

Te invadió la ira. Un demonio pareció despertarse dentro de tu cuerpo. Sentiste como el fuego corría por tus venas, faltas de sangre, y te abrasaba hasta consumir cualquier impulso positivo que hubieses sido capaz de sentir. Estabas harto de aguantar. Te dieron ganas de matarlo. Ese hombre merecía la muerte tan solo por tocarla de aquella manera ¡Ella te pertenecía!

Hiciste lo imposible para tranquilizarte y pensar con claridad.

No. Ella era parte de aquel patético ser humano. Las ganas de asesinarlo se habían esfumado gracias a tu autocontrol y te sentías agotado.

Era lo mejor. Incluso aunque no quisieras admitirlo, en el fondo sabías que aquel patético ser humano era lo mejor para ella que lo que tú eras. Un vampiro. Un asqueroso _chupasangres_.

Él era humano, le había dado una casa apropiada y ella no tenía que preocuparse de su naturaleza humana estando con él. El hombre le había dado todo lo que tú no podías siquiera soñar con darle.

El hombre besó su frente e, inclinándose un poco, miró hacia sus brazos con una tierna mirada en sus ojos.

Enderezándose, él se dispuso a salir pero ella lo llamó y le pidió que pusiera de nuevo la canción. Él se rió, haciendo gala de unos inmaculados dientes blancos, y presionó el botón de rebobinar. Diciéndole que no tardase demasiado en bajar, él cerró con cuidado la puerta detrás de él.

Ella suspiró mientras levantaba su cabeza y se incorporaba un poco en la mecedora, mirando hacia el reproductor de CD's. Ella miró hacia donde estabas tú, hacia la ventana, y tú te ocultaste más en la oscuridad; el lugar al que pertenecías. Ella era el día y tu eras y serías siempre parte maldita de la noche.

Ella suspiró otra vez mientras susurraba algo tan suavemente que incluso tus oídos extraordinarios no podían percibir. Sin embargo, habías leído sus labios y te pareció que ella había dicho tu nombre. Un sentimiento de esperanza aumentó de tamaño en tu interior, mientras te deslizabas un poco hacia la luz, rezando en tu cabeza para que ella lo dijese otra vez.

Lamentablemente, ella no repitió lo que había dicho. En cambio, ella miró fijamente hacia el exterior por la ventana y una peculiar arruga apareció en su frente. Levantándose, ella anduvo hasta la ventana y miró. Te moviste de nuevo, de manera que estuvieses más oculto en el árbol, sin atreverte a hacer ningún movimiento repentino que te delatase, y esperando que ella no cerrase la ventana.

Ella seguía mirando en tu dirección. Tenías el presentimiento de que ella sabía que estabas ahí. Sin embargo, ella solamente rió en silencio y murmuró algo que sonó como "búho".

Volviendo a la habitación, ella se acercó al lector de CD's y sacó el CD. Tú habías salido rápida pero sigilosamente de tu escondrijo para ver lo que ella hacía. Sus acciones rompieron tu corazón muerto pero te quedaste perplejo un momento después, cuando ella puso el CD en otro reproductor.

Pasando varias canciones, ella puso la que quería y se alejó.

¡Ella _tenía_ que recordarte aún! ¡No había ninguna explicación por la que ella podría poner tanto aquella canción si no te recordaba!

Ella comenzó de nuevo a mecerse hasta que terminó la canción. Haciendo una pausa, ella miró el reloj y luego sus brazos. Suspirando fatigosamente, ella apagó el reproductor mientras caminaba hacia una cuna que había en una esquina de la habitación.

Dejando con cuidado al bebé en la cuna, ella lo miraba fijamente con tanto amor en su rostro…Esto te hizo daño. Una vez ella te había mirado con el mismo amor y adoración.

Bella se inclinó un poco más y besó la suave mejilla de su hijo. Enderezándose, ella acarició con amor la cabeza de su bebé y alisó el suave pelo castaño que cubría su cabeza.

"Buenas noches, mi dulce Edward" –susurró, mirando fijamente a su bebé.

Pero, entonces, mirando hacia la ventana sus ojos se fijaron en los tuyos, envueltos en oscuridad. Y tuviste el presentimiento de que Bella no pensaba en el bebé.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**__: ¡Hola! Lo primero de todo, decir que soy partícipe de Edward y Bella al cien por cien. Pero me rondaba por la cabeza la idea de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Y es lo que he querido plasmar aquí, en este intento de fic ;)_

_Para no crear ninguna confusión, Bella tiene alrededor de veinticuatro años, está casada y vive en Jacksonville, Florida. Edward no fue nunca a Italia y Bella no se tiró por ningún precipicio antes de que eso ocurriera. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer. Te agradecería mucho que escribieses tus críticas, comentarios, tomates, flores, traumas, sugerencias, dudas y mucho más, en un review. ¡Qué no cuesta tanto! Además, he leído por ahí que dejar reviews adelgaza y tiene propiedades estimulantes (sirve, entre otras cosas, para desahogarse xD). Así que ya sabéis jeje._

_Besos,_

_Sophie-Selenne. _


End file.
